hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Helene
Hellene was a Golden Hind and Devotee to the Goddess Artemis that Hercules met as a youth. She was protrayed by Amber Sainsbury. In the episode ''Hind Sight'' Hercules meets her and finds her mystery a beauty and attempts to speak with her, but her gentle nature, fear of humans, and status as a follower of Artemis made it difficult. Although at first glance Hellene recognized the young Hercules as the son of Zeus which surprised Hercules. Hercules even wish to pursue her and find out more about her but Jason and Iolaus told him it was a bad idea as she ran away from him, but Hercules continued entering the sacred forest of Artemis and was stopped by an arrow from Kora in her huntress form from pursuing Hellene. Hercules was then introduced to Hellene in Golden Hind form after he, Jason, and Iolaus agreed to hunt a Golden Hind that happened to be passing thru the area. Although he did not recognize her in this form and she seem less trusting of approaching him even with her fellow devotee Kora there as Golden hinds do not like to approach humans. But when Hercules met Hellene in her human form along with Kora as they were traveling to a temple of Artemis for Hellene's safety, Kora accidentally touched her triggering her change into the golden hind she ran away. As Kora explained to Hercules that Hellene needed protection from the hunters and his friends and they needed protection from Artemis Hecules helped fake hunting Hellene and had proof of her capture with a tuft of furr and a horn. Hellene escaped with Kora to the temple of Artemis. Hellene returns in the Episode Iolaus Goes Stag. She is seen again around the falls of Artemis and is hunted by Iolaus and his uncle Flatus. Kora tries to prevent Iolaus recieving any wrath from Artemis and prompts Jason and Hercules to go along the hunt so Hercules being the only one who knows the Golden hinds true identity could protect everyone. Iolaus attempts to shoot an arrow at a deer and Hellene distracts him in her Golden Hind form prompting him to want to shoot her instead. But Artemis switches the minds of Iolaus and the deer. Iolaus then spends his time escaping from hunters in his deer form which cannot speak and his human boday form is captured by Jason and Hercules. Hellene is captured in a trap which Iolaus frees her from and she recognized him as "the one Artemis punished". When Iolaus is struck down by his uncle Flatus arrow and returned to his human form at the brink of death Artemis allows Hellene to heal him. She admits that Iolaus was a admirable man and has a great future ahead of him which is a rare trait in humans and heals him. She then reveals her Golden Hind form infront of Iolaus, Hercules, Jason and uncle Flatus. Powers and Abilities Hellene had all the abilities of the Golden hind even in her human form. She showed no limitation to healing Iolaus even at the brink of death wether this was because of her youth, status as a follower of Artemis, experience is never explained. Hellene also has some degree of psychic ability which allows her to see the future of others. Although a follower of Artemis she showed no skills of archery but evasion and reconnasaimce tactics. Fate Hellene's fate remained unknowned being a follower of Artemis and one of her sacred Golden Hinds she could have been spared from Zeus 's genocide like Serena . She could have been in hiding or was transfomed into a human, or may have been killed off like the rest of her kind. Trivia "Hellene" is the Greek word for Greek. Category:Mortals Category:Monsters Category:Golden Hinds Category:Female